


Dobre

by Heidi1611



Series: Na dobre i na złe [2]
Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, spideytorch - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidi1611/pseuds/Heidi1611
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W ciemności – przynajmniej takiej ciemności, którą można osiągnąć pośrodku Manhattanu, nawet przy zasłoniętych roletach i w środku nocy – Johnny odnalazł usta Petera i wsunął dłoń w jego włosy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dobre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kasssumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/gifts).



— I jak? — zapytała Betty zza lady.   
  
— Udało się. — Peter wyszczerzył zęby i wsiadł do windy. Mimochodem zauważył, że guziczek z numerkiem 65 nie działa – co ten JARVIS wyprawia? – ale szybko wyrzucił to z głowy. Na zajmowanym przez Avengersów dziewięćdziesiątym trzecim piętrze znów wskoczył na deskę. Pepper ostatnio go za to opieprzyła, ale przecież jej tu nie ma…  
  
— Peter, o czym rozmawialiśmy wczoraj?  
  
— Witaj, Pepper — powiedział, łapiąc deskę tuż przed jej ubraną w nieśmiertelną garsonkę postacią i całując w policzek. Potem zgrabnie ją wyminął, nie zwracając uwagi na pełne oburzenia i bezsilności westchnięcie, i prawie wpadł na Bannera, najprawdopodobniej zmierzającego do łazienki.  
  
— O, już jesteś — zauważył Bruce, zaskoczony.  
  
Peter na takie powitanie tylko uniósł brwi.  
  
— A nie powinienem być?  
  
— Powiedzmy, że nie tak szybko — odparł Bruce ostrożnie.  
  
— To ja się tutaj spieszę, żeby tylko… Dobra. — Peter nagle zmienił ton.  
  
— Dobra? — upewnił się.  
  
— Tak, dobra. To będę później.  
  
— Świetnie.  
  
— Okej. Tylko przechowaj mi deskę. — Peter wcisnął ją do rąk Bannera, a ten wziął ją bardziej z zaskoczenia niż z chęci.  
  
Zanim Peter przebiegł całą długość korytarza i wyskoczył przez okno, usłyszał jeszcze Bruce’owe “Boże, wszyscy Starkowie to wariaci”, ale nie skomentował.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Na Johnny’ego wpadł prawie dokładnie w połowie drogi między Stark Tower a Baxter Building.  
  
— Jezus-Maria-kurwa-mać — skomentował, gdy został zmuszony do gwałtownego skrętu, aby nie poparzyć się płonącą gębą Zapałki. Wylądował na głowie zmurszałego gargulca i, jak na jego standardy, z trudem utrzymał równowagę.  
  
— Peter! — ucieszył się Johnny, a jego twarz rozjaśnił jeden z najszczęśliwszych uśmiechów, jakie Peter miał okazję zobaczyć. Stanął na gzymsie zaraz obok niego, a Peterowi zawiało w nos irytującym zapachem palonego kurzu.  
  
— Zgaś się — zażądał.  
  
Pochylił się do Zapałki i wycisnął na jego ustach mokry pocałunek.  
  
— Mmh — mruknął Johnny, zagryzając wargę i powoli otwierając oczy, a Peterowi na ten widok coś ścisnęło się w podbrzuszu. — To było miłe. Więc zgodzili się? — na wpół stwierdził, na wpół zapytał. Zanim Peter zdążył się otrząsnąć, przyciągnął go za kark do siebie i zamknął w silnym uścisku.  
  
— Tak — odpowiedział Peter, rozluźniwszy się. Położył głowę na ramieniu Johnny’ego. — Nawet pójdą mi na rękę i będę się bronić, kiedy tylko skończę pisać magisterkę.  
  
— No i pięknie. — Storm poruszył ramionami i znalazł takie ułożenie ich ciał, że zniknęły wszelkie wolne przestrzenie pomiędzy. Peter miał wrażenie, że jego mięśnie zmieniły się w gęsty miód. — Gratuluję. Reed będzie dumny.  
  
Peter parsknął śmiechem.  
  
— Tak — odparł. — Duma Reeda to coś, nad czym warto pracować.  
  
— Pracuję nad tym większość mojego życia, wiem, co mówię.  
  
— Jasne — uśmiechnął się Peter i pocałował Pochodnię w zagłębienie szyi.  
  
— Tak właściwie, jakie masz plany na najbliższy czas? I mówiąc “najbliższy czas”, mam na myśli dzisiejszy wieczór?  
  
— Avengersi robią mi przyjęcie-niespodzienkę, ktoś z nich na pewno ma jakichś znajomych na uczelni, kto dał im cynk.  
  
— Uch, słynne imprezy Avengersów. — Johnny przewrócił oczami. — To oznacza, że dzisiaj cię już nie dostanę, co?  
  
— “Dostanę” — pomarudził Peter cicho, a Johnny mu na to pozwolił i nic nie powiedział. — Postaram się wyrwać, kiedy już wszyscy się upiją — dokończył. — Czyli raczej przed północą.  
  
— Będę czekał — zapewnił Pochodnia; zabrzmiało to niesamowicie romantycznie. Peter pocałował go na pożegnanie i zrobił krok w tył, tym samym zeskakując z gzymsu.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Nie pomylił się za bardzo. Impreza dogorywała już w okolicach jedenastej z powodu asgardzkiego piwa. Peter nie podejrzewał, że perspektywa szybszego zakończenia przez niego studiów będzie dla Avengersów tak ważna – w końcu ich jeszcze _nie skończył_ – ale Thor zagrzmiał o czymś w stylu “WIEDZA TO PODSTAWA, TRZEBA TO UCZCIĆ”, więc nikt nie dyskutował. Nie żeby Peter narzekał; Tony wprowadził kilka unowocześnień w budowie laboratoriów biologicznych, dzięki czemu zwolniło się całe piętro sześćdziesiąte piąte.  
  
— Jak dla mnie możesz tam nawet zamieszkać — odpowiedział Tony, kiedy Peter wyraził swoje zaciekawienie, na co mu tyle miejsca (w końcu pierwszą wyrzutnię sieci zbudował w _szkole_ , bez przesady). — Nawet jeśli poszedłeś w stronę inżynierii genetycznej, a nie robotyki — przysięgam, powinienem cię za to wydziedziczyć, ale Pepper, i w ogóle wszyscy inni też, w każdym razie Pepper się nie zgodziła — to jesteś rodziną, więc możesz mieszkać gdzie ci się żywnie podoba. Jeśli wolisz zamieszkać w laboratorium, a nie w swoim apartamencie, uszanuję tę decyzję.  
  
W tym momencie Peter stwierdził, że już może się po cichu zmyć i nikt raczej tego nie zauważy. Steve pomachał mu na pożegnanie.  
  
  
***  
  
  
— Witaj, piękny — powiedział Johnny, gdy Peter wskoczył na parapet jego sypialni. Stał obok szafy, a z mokrych włosów woda skapywała mu na ramiona. Peter wziął ręcznik z oparcia fotela, podszedł do Pochodni i przykrył nim jego głowę. Dusząc w gardle narastający chichot, zaczął delikatnie wycierać jasne kosmyki. Żaden z nich nie zwrócił uwagi na fakt, że Johnny mógłby się lekko podgrzać, a woda natychmiast by wyparowała.  
  
— Co u ciebie?  
  
— Bez zmian. — Johnny zerknął na niego spod ręcznika i uśmiechnął się. — Shulkie wpadła i pogadaliśmy, Ben był podirytowany bardziej niż zwykle… — Johnny ściągnął ręcznik z głowy i rzucił go z powrotem na fotel. — To był dobry dzień, co?  
  
— Ale męczący — dodał Peter. — Na dodatek jestem trochę podpity. Thor przyniósł piwo, a przy nim nawet kiedy nie pijesz, to się upijasz.  
  
— Idziemy spać?  
  
— Jest trochę po jedenastej, mamy po dwadzieścia dwa lata, a ty chcesz iść spać? — zdziwił się.  
  
— Kiedy ostatnio spałeś? — odpowiedział Johnny pytaniem na pytanie.  
  
— Ee…  
  
— No właśnie.  
  
— To nie ma nic do rzeczy! — oburzył się Peter.  
  
— Skoro twój własny ojciec _oraz Avengersi_ nie potrafią upilnować, żebyś spał chociaż raz dziennie – co naprawdę nie jest trudne – to ja spróbuję. — Popchnął go delikatnie w stronę łóżka. — Spanie ze mną naprawdę nie powinno być takie złe, dziewczyny mówią, że jestem w tym dobry.  
  
— To jest tak suche, że nawet nie będę tego komentował — skapitulował Peter, unosząc ręce do góry. Szybko zrzucił z siebie ubrania i wskoczył do łóżka. Wykonując śmieszne, skaczące ruchy, zakopał się pod kołderkę. Johnny mógłby przysiąc, że takie właśnie ruchy wykonywałyby pająki, gdyby zakopywały się pod kołderki.  
  
— Nie wierzę, że idziemy spać — pomarudził jeszcze, gdy Johnny już umościł sobie gniazdko złożone z kołdry, poduszki i kończyn Petera. — Naprawdę, miałem nadzieję…  
  
— Pete, ty nie miej nadziei. Im szybciej zaśniesz, tym szybciej wstaniesz — odparł Johnny filozoficznie.  
  
W ciemności – przynajmniej takiej ciemności, którą można osiągnąć pośrodku Manhattanu, nawet przy zasłoniętych roletach i w środku nocy – Johnny odnalazł usta Petera i wsunął dłoń w jego włosy.  
  
— Musisz je podciąć — powiedział, a Peter uniósł brew. — Zaczynają się plątać na końcach.  
  
— Ty naprawdę _dbasz_ o te swoje włosy, co? Nie masz takich naturalnie?  
  
— A co myślałeś, pewnie że tak.  
  
Peter uśmiechnął się i położył głowę na poduszce.  
  
— Dobranoc — szepnął.


End file.
